The Cursed Werewolves
by SwiftWindSpirit
Summary: Shaggy is in for big trouble when an old curse with familiar and unfamiliar enemies reenters his life and the shocking secrets behind it are revealed through his friends and his enemies current and former at Mystery Inc. Rated Mature for later chapters which will evolve as I add them.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cursed Werewolves**

 **By,**

 **SWSP**

Now listen up my pretties,

I don't own any of these characters; Warner Bros and Hanna Barbara do so don't try anything funny and enjoy the following work:

…

He had come to realizing with great shock he had transformed into a full blown werewolf and had destroyed the apartment complex he lived in plus a few parked cars on the side of the street before he found himself laying naked on top of the smashed hood of one of them with blood soaked into his fingernails. Shaggy panicked when he saw all of the blood realizing he had become a killer and the curse Dracula had cast on him years ago to race in his Monster Road Rally had come back and this time it wasn't a little dinky shot from the moon, this time the harvest moon had shot a weird colored ray down from the side of it while he stared at it knocking him to the floor of his bedroom after hitting him in the chest turning him into a savage beast. He rushed into his apartment complex as fast as he could gagging at the various strewn dead bodies still laying in their beds after he had broke in and killed them while they slept.

He tried desperately to wash the blood off his fingernails into his bathroom sink as fast as he could once he got back to his apartment, but it was having little effect on them as if it were taunting him to try to clean off the blood and even when he had used soap, he still could see little caked over blood trails under his nails as he heard sirens approaching from the Newport Beach Chrystal Cove police, fire, and rescue teams. He watched as they came in a line and got out shocked at what they saw before them. "Whatever or whoever did this is definitely not playing around" he heard the police chief say outside his broken window which faced the street below it. "I want all of you guys to search for victims and if we find the person responsible, do not approach, we're going to need SWAT for this one" the police chief commanded making Shaggy panic as he found an old steamer trunk under his bed and started to pack it with as much of his belongings as he could.

He needed to get to Louisiana and he needed to go see Ms. Grimwood to see if she could vanquish this horrible curse once and for all and he remembered that her school, Grimwood Finishing School for Ghouls specialized in magic related courses for monster ghouls and since Ms. Grimwood was a witch, she could most likely counteract the effects the harvest moon was having on his lycanthropy. He needed a place which would understand his plight before he ended up hurting the ones he loved the most in his life in the gang and Scooby Doo, his lifelong best friend and pet he had given over to the gang after his hard breakup with Googie caused him to walk out of Mystery INC because he could never get over the serious relationship she had gotten into with Velma Dinkley, the true mystery solver of the group who was a lesbian and also Mystery Inc's top forensic chemist when she wasn't working at a chemistry lab for a local business. Shaggy was always cool with Freddy, Daphne, and Velma bringing over Scooby if they wanted to go somewhere or do something together, but when he knew Googie was with them, he would shut off and not be his usual cowardly eating machine self and it always worried the gang that Shaggy was dealing with things deep within himself that he couldn't talk to them about because they wouldn't understand the lycanthropy he dealt with went back many generations in his family and that he was the only one in his family whose curse could resurrect itself if the wrong person knew how to use the harvest moon and get ahold of the Grimmnice Book Of Records which listed most of his Great Grandparents as carriers up to his own father who took his life when he found out his son could become a savage beast if he looked at the harvest moon for too long and the spell was recast on the night of the harvest moon and never told Shaggy about it until he had to learn the truth from his Uncle Nat which did not go over well with Shaggy. Since then he was very private about his struggle with lycanthropy which had ultimately led up to his breakup with Googie after she had noticed once they got back from Transylvania that Shaggy had become distant from her and would only hang out with Scooby and the gang instead of her like it was her fault that he had become this freakish monster. It wasn't her fault as much as it was her problem being one of the five people who knew the truth about Shaggy's struggles with lycanthropy.

Only she, Daphne, Ms. Grimwood, Scooby, and Scrappy knew the truth after he told all of them at various times in private about his family history by showing them documented proof of the harvest moon link to the Grimmice Book Of Records and that there was a counter spell to the spell which turned him human again and that was the spell which could only be casted or reversed by a very seasoned witch or warlock who had mastered the Grimmice Book Of Records.

Not even the girls, Winnie, Tanis, Phantasma, Sibella, and Elsa Frankenteen knew about his struggles until one night when Winnie smelled a musky wolf scent on him and told her father, Papa Werewolf about it forcing him to tell her to keep it quiet until he could do some research into the Grimmnice Book Of Records and when he found out the truth, he had confronted Shaggy about it one night after he had dropped Winnie off at the school after seeing Shaggy running down a dark trail away from the school. Shaggy insisted nobody but Ms. Grimwood knew about the connection after Papa Werewolf had cornered him on the trail and warned him if news of this got back to Dracula, they'd all be in grave danger and when the day came that Shaggy was face to face with Dracula on parents night, it was a miracle Dracula had let bygones be bygones but still warned Shaggy that if anything happened to his little Sibella that it would be a "bat day" for him making Shaggy shiver as the Count walked out the door with Papa Werewolf following him coming nose to nose with Shaggy reminding him about their little conversation they had on the trail by giving him one of the most intense wolf stare downs and growls Shaggy could remember making him shake all over as he said, "Yes sir, as his eyes went from glowing red to black again as he quickly made his way out the door disappearing into the night.

As Shaggy thought about these memories and shuttered in fear recalling others, he was startled by a loud knock at his door. He walked to the door opening it seeing the platoon of rescuers looking at him:

"Everything okay in here, sir? They asked Shaggy who gulped and said:"Yeah man, like, everything is fine here" as a cold sweat started to form on his forehead as one of the police officers accompanying the rescue team saw the large steamer trunk on his bed prompting him to ask with a raised eyebrow of suspicion:

"Where you headed to, Sir?"

Shaggy could feel the cop looking into his soul so he had to come up with a lie:

"Like, I'm headed to see my relatives in Louisiana until this place gets rebuilt" Shaggy said to the cop who nodded and said:

"I don't blame you son, it looks like a tornado tore through this place and we'll have to have it torn down and rebuilt" the officer said to Shaggy who nodded cautiously.

"Okay, let's move on people, we've got a lot of units left and so far we've already found ten people dead in their beds with massive gash wounds to their throats and we can count this one as accounted for" the police officer said to the rescuers who went on to the next unit as Shaggy who was listening to them tried to stable himself against a wall to prevent himself from fainting while he tried to hold back his vomiting reflex after hearing the officer confirm what he already knew.

Before the officer moved on to the next unit, he gave Shaggy one last word of advice:

"One more thing… Put some fucking clothes on before I run you in for indecency" the officer barked at Shaggy who looked down at his nude form and a sudden bit of cowardice overcame him: "Uhh *gulp*, yeah officer, right away " Shaggy said in awkward tone as he shut the door and ran into his bedroom.

Shaggy sat on the edge of his bed holding the temples of his head as he spoke his thoughts outloud: "What have I done, I'm a killer now and I don't want to hurt The Gang or my buddy, Scoob" Shaggy said in a mournful tone as tears welled up in his eyes making him wipe them away with his arm trying to compose himself as best he could before he went into his closet to get dressed.

Shaggy got up off his bed once he had calmed down as much as he could making his way into the wrecked closet putting on his blue slacks, maroon shirt, black shoes and a pendent bearing his family name "Rogers" on the front of it as he rummaged through it. He made his way into the bathroom taking a few seconds to check himself over as he washed it off. Years of being afflicted with the lycanthropy had caught up to Shaggy who looked more like he was pushing fifty than mid thirties as his goatee was showing little tufts of white hair mixed in the brown. His hair was more darkish brown with the same white tufts and his body had put on some lean muscle from all of his years being chased by fake ghosts and his insanely high metabolism as a result of the lycanthropy.

After a few minutes he quickly walked out of the bathroom and slung the steamer trunk with all of his belongings over his shoulder and carefully making his way out the door. As he passed by some of the apartments in his complex, he saw the blood soaked bedrooms which almost made him throw up as he looked down at the small darkened blood stained trails under his fingernails.

He finally was in the parking garage where he kept the red RV he, Scooby and Scrappy had first travelled to the school in. There was a lot of memories in this RV, some good, some not so good like the field trip to Barren Bog he took the girls on not knowing Revolta had sent one of her spider bats into his bedroom to hypnotize him into taking the trip which almost cost him his neck if it hadn't been for Calloway's brave cadets coming to the rescue. Shaggy took a deep breath trying to repress the memories as he put the steamer trunk in the back of the RV. He opened it up and there were a dozen boxes of Scooby snacks staring back at him as he drooled looking forward to when he could munch on them on his way out of town. Shaggy threw the boxes onto the passenger seat of the RV as he walked around to the driver side. He heard the engine growl to life as he drove out of the wrecked complex onto the city streets with the windows down listening to the hum of the engine.

As he drove down the street, the Pacific Ocean came into view and he felt tears welling up in his eyes as he thought about the sad reality of leaving his faithful companion Scooby behind, but he also knew he was a danger to anyone who came around him including Scooby who was a few miles down this very road with the gang at a picnic as the road curved and paralleled the ocean for a time before it came to the intersection Shaggy was looking for. He took one last look at the ocean saying to himself how sorry he was about having to abandon the people he loved, but he needed help and he understood news of this would go national and if there were any witnesses, he knew the ending result would not be good and when the gang and Scooby found out, he wanted to be as far away from them as he could be. Shaggy sniffled as he rolled up the windows blocking out the smell of the ocean he had grown so accustomed to seeing everyday he walked along the beach, hung out with the gang, and took Scooby on countless swims and walks alongside. He wanted to cry, he wanted to wake up from this nightmare which was his life. He wanted it to be someone else who wasn't him but that was only wishful thinking as the light turned green and he turned away from the ocean making his way out of town hoping to make Northern Arizona by nightfall.

…..

Fred, Velma, Daphne, Googie, and Scooby all sat on the beach watching the waves roll in and the surfers trying their best to conquer them as they finished up their delicious picnic lunch.

"MMMM, that was sure good, Remind me to thank your Mom the next time we see her for a wonderful picnic lunch" Freddy said as he tanned himself on the beach.

"Rahuh" agreed Scooby who was lying down under the shade tree about to close his eyes for a nap.

"Jeepers Googie, I didn't know your mom made such a groovy sandwich" Daphne, who was Fred's girlfriend, said as she laid on the sand in a purple bikini soaking up the sun.

"Agreed, such a wonderful meal" said Velma who sat under the umbrella with Googie as she looked up from the book she was reading over at Googie smiling.

"I'm glad all of you enjoyed it, Mom really goes all out to make sure we are well fed" Googie said as she was putting the empty picnic basket to the side and about to lay down for a nap. "Speaking of full, I really miss Shaggy, I wish he hadn't walked out on us like he did, I feel like it was my fault we ended up breaking up so bitterly and that it almost took down Mystery Inc with it" Googie said in a sad tone as she looked at Daphne who sat up on her elbows about to give the real truth to the matter:

"Listen Googie, it wasn't you, it was that despicable brat Scrappy who caused all this mess. We're lucky Mystery Inc is still in business" Daphne said as she heard Scooby growl at hearing Scrappy's name.

"Grrr, Rappy, Rif Ri Rver Ree rat rool ragain, r'I'll rill him" Scooby growled as memories of what Scrappy did to Scooby Dee hit him like a brickwall.

"Daphne please, you know Scooby hates it when we talk about… HIM" Freddy said in a sarcastic tone while he gave Daphne a look of annoyance when she continued on instead of dropping it:

"I'm sorry Scooby, I just wish Dee had pulled through it without going to the mental asylum and then passing away after hanging herself in her bedroom" Daphne said only making Scooby get up and walk away growling trying to calm himself down as he kicked up the sand stomping down the beach away from them.

"Enough Daphne, let's try to have a nice picnic without bringing up things we cannot control. The last few years have been tough with Shaggy walking out and all of us trying to keep Mystery Inc afloat and that's not counting the legal woes thanks to Scrappy either" Fred said in an annoyed tone as he looked away from the redhead who suddenly felt some remorse:

"Gee guys, I'm sorry, I really didn't think…" Daphne tried to continue apologizing before she was cut off by Velma:

"Both of you need to stop it or I'm joining Scooby in his walk to cool off" Velma said angrily giving both the blond man and the redhead the stare through her dark rimmed glasses.

"All of you relax, let's enjoy the day, okay? Googie chimed in as another surfer passed by them heading for the water and soon catching a monster wave coming towards the shore making Freddy green with envy.

"Damn it, I should have brought my surfboard" Fred cursed to himself as various people walked by on the beach with some hitting the surf to swim and others trying their hand at catching waves or fishing for unsuspecting fish hiding in the waves.

"I think you'd look funny trying to catch a wave with that bulge you call a man stomach hanging over your shorts.. "Daphne joked as she pat Fred's belly making everyone except Fred laugh.

"Yeah, very funny Daphne" Fred said sarcastically causing his girlfriend to break out in laughter as she got up with him soon chasing her into the surf.

"Fred is very lucky to have Daphne" Googie said as she observed the two playing in the surf like two young children.

"I don't understand why Fred doesn't just marry her" Velma said as she put her book down "I mean, they've been through everything together including the lawsuits and the saving of Mystery Inc" Velma said wrapping her arms around her ankles looking contently over at Googie as she got a bottle of sun block out lathering the inside of her hands with a few drops.

"Velma, girl to girl here, I don't think Freddy really cares, all he cares about is his image in the mirror and how many girls he can impress which drives Daphne crazy" Googie said as she rubbed the sun block on her legs. "Daphne would love to start a family with Fred, she's told me how many times after they've made love that she goes into the bathroom to do a pregnancy test but always comes up negative" Googie said to Velma who looked at her girlfriend and said: "You know how many times we've made love and you never talk about us starting a family but rather just enjoy me cuddling with you and saying sweet little nothings in your ear and doing other little fun things like kissing you at this moment we have alone" Velma said softly planting a kiss on Googie's lips making the wild light brown haired woman swoon as she broke the light kiss.

"I know Velma, it's just I think you are always too busy with your chemistry job to really think about us settling down" Googie said smiling warmly at her girlfriend as Scooby made his way back to the shade tree and plopped down.

"Well love, you and I will both know when that happens and when it does I'm sure the rest of the gang will say it's about time" Velma cooed as she got a return kiss from the wild light brown haired polka dot bikini wearing Googie.

Fred and Daphne made their way back to their spot on the beach as they watched the two girls kissing: "Did we interrupt something or do you two need a few minutes to yourself" Fred asked as Daphne stared the bulge forming in his swim trunks.

"Oh.. No Freddy, we're okay" Velma said in a startled tone as both she and Googie blushed at Fred's arousal.

"Looks like we started something else that was clearly intentional" Velma said lustfully as she looked at Daphne almost drooling as Fred's bulge got tighter and tighter in his blue swim trunks.

"Umm.. Maybe we should all go take care of a little something, don't you guys think?" Fred suggested. "I know where there are some showers nobody uses on this beach and they are about a mile's walk down the beach from here" Fred suggested.

"I think everyone would be in agreement with that, let me take our things to the Mystery Machine and Velma can help me" Freddy said as he and Velma with Googie's help took the blanket, picnic basket, umbrella, and towels up to the Mystery Machine parked in the parking area on top of the hill.

Scooby woke up from his nap and followed them figuring it was time to go home. Freddy looked back at Scooby suddenly realizing they couldn't just leave Scooby alone so he had another idea:

"Hey gang, I forgot about Scooby so why don't we go pay Shaggy a visit and let him take care of Scooby while we go have our fun" Fred suggested as Daphne and the rest of the gang nodded their approval.

"Groovy idea Fred, Shaggy will be so happy to see Scooby" Daphne said enthusiastically.

"RAGGY!" Scooby barked in excitement as he almost ran over Fred who was opening the Volkswagen Bus's sliding door as he jumped over the backseat into the trunk panting happily.

'Yeah.. Shaggy" Googie said in a down tone causing concern to come across Velma's face as she saw her girlfriend look away with a saddened expression on her face.

"I have a better idea, why don't you and Daphne take Scooby up to Shaggy and we'll wait in the Mystery Machine" Velma suggested cheering Googie up as she smiled at her girlfriend.

Fred took a moment to think about it and Daphne took the opportunity to steal his thought from him: "That's a better idea I think, Shaggy has never really gotten over the fact Googie is in a lesbian relationship with Velma" Daphne said somberly to Fred who drooped his shoulders sighing deeply before he spoke:

"Yeah, I guess you are right, maybe one day Shaggy will come to his senses but then with him going through what he has, I'm not holding out much hope" Fred admitted as they loaded all the beach things in the back of the Mystery Machine and piled into it with Daphne and Fred in the front and Velma and Googie sitting in the back seat holding each other's hands.

Freddy turned on the van and the engine croaked to life as they drove out of the beach area onto city streets. As they made their way over to Shaggy's apartment complex, Freddy turned on the radio to listen to some tunes. He turned on one of his favorite stations when a disturbing news bulletin went across the radio catching them all off guard:

 _Newsflash: Terrorist attack reported at Newport Apartment Complex early this afternoon. Police say it looks like a tornado went through here with several dozen cars in the side parking area either damaged or destroyed. Fifty people are dead and the public is urged to not approach the perpetrator and the area is on lockdown as well as the adjacent businesses and school. If you have any information, please speak with Police Chief Norbert Jones who will immediately dispatch the SWAT to your location.. Please stay tuned to News Channel 11 and all of the radio stations of Newport Beach for further updates"_

Freddy shut off the radio and pulled the van over to the nearest parking area as soon as he could. Once they came to a complete stop and Freddy put the van in park, he put his hands in his face with Daphne comforting him and Velma, Googie, and Scooby sitting in the backseat in complete shock:

"Raggy…No Raggy" Scooby cried as tears came down his eyes.

"What are we going to do, Freddy..?" Velma asked. "Freddy?" She asked again with more urgency.

"I don't know, damn it, I don't know.. One thing is for sure, we gotta make sure Shaggy is okay before we go overthere to investigate" Freddy said as he tried to keep it together.

He took out his smart phone and dialed Shaggy's apartment number.. No response. Then he dialed Shaggy's cell phone.. No response making him panic as worry set in about Shaggy's whereabouts.

"Look gang, both me and Daphne are going to have to look into this because the entire city is going to want answers and if something happened to Shaggy, we need to talk to the police and get some kind of search party going in case Shaggy was taken hostage or was taken to the hospital" Freddy said as he and Daphne both looked at Googie and Velma who said:

"Listen Freddy, I have a bad feeling about this and I think we all need to go together as a group not only for support, but just in case we're all wrong and Shaggy is one of the victims, if so, at that point, we need to notify his Uncle Nat and any of his other family and Shaggy would want us to make sure Scooby was well taken care of so me and Googie would take care of him while you two sorted out the rest"

Freddy felt a painful lump in his throat as he tried to keep it together and collect his thoughts before he spoke:

"Both me and Daphne work for Channel 11 so I'm sure with our combined resources and that of Mystery Inc, we can solve this case and find out Shaggy is okay and I hope to God above he is"

Velma looked over at Googie who sat there stone faced with a gone expression in her face which Daphne silently noted too as she spoke to her:

"Googie, do you think you can handle going over to a scene like this? In our job, this is what we do regularly since I am a reporter and Freddy is my stringer cameraman"

Googie couldn't find the words because she felt something sinister deep within her which scared her to death. She knew this might not be a terrorist attack at all, but rather an animal attack from a certain person who had been avoiding her since she broke up with him and she didn't want to believe he could be capable of such a heinous act like this so she lied and some of what she really was thinking accidently slipped out:

"Yeah Daphne, I'm okay, just a little shocked and trying to process all of this is surreal and I'm glad you and Fred care about my safety, but I think I can handle this after what I went through after we got back from Transylvania, I just hope to God it isn't what I'm thinking it is".

"What do you think it is, Googie?" Freddy asked as Velma rubbed her shoulders and Daphne quickly changed the subject when she realized herself what Googie meant by she hoped it wasn't what she was thinking it was:

"Freddy, don't push her, She's brave by even wanting to do this with us let alone possibly having to face a death in our family so let's figure out what we are going to do from here"

Freddy, not wanting to push the issue took a minute to let everyone collect themselves before he suggested:

"One thing we need to do is get out of these bathing suits and into our regular clothes, we can do it here and then we'll head overthere" He said in a leadership tone.

The gang slipped into their regular clothes within a few minutes not bothering to take off their bikinis in the girls case. Fred threw on his dark blue slacks, blue button down shirt and light grey adventurers vest and brown shoes while the girls threw on their clothes: Daphne put on her purple skirt, green shirt, and purple blazer. Velma dawned her usual orange turtleneck and red short skirt with orange socks and red shoes while Googie put on her purple tanktop and she wore her greenish colored short skirt with high top shoes.

Fred pulled out of the parking area and within a few minutes Shaggy's apartment complex came into view.. They were shocked by what they saw as they came to stop at the intersection directly across from it:

The entire place looked like a bomb had gone off and the amount of destruction to the cars, building, and surrounding area made it look like the work of a terrorist until a bad feeling came across all of them especially Googie and Daphne when they saw claw marks dug into the brick siding of the building.

"Gang… I don't think we're dealing with a terrorist.. I think we're dealing with some kind of animal and if that animal is still on the loose, we need to locate who or what it is that did this" Freddy said in a scared tone as the gravity of the situation hit him as he tried to reason with himself that real animals could not do this kind of damage unless they were someone dressed up as one to cover their tracks.

"Jinkies, one thing is for sure, those claw marks are a clue to possibly what we are dealing with and we need to get in there and search the apartment complex from top to bottom to make sure whatever this thing did, it didn't involve Shaggy" Velma reasoned as she immediately went into case mode.

"Go see if you can find a place to park inside the complex Freddy" Daphne suggested as they got rolling looking for a spot in or near the complex to park.

Before they could even get near the place, a stocky tall figure in a police uniform stopped them before they could enter: "This is a restricted area and unless you live here and are with the press, I suggest you turn around before I put you in cuffs" the officer said as he stared intensely into the Mystery Machine checking everyone out.

Daphne reached into her purse and pulled out her and Freddy's Mystery Inc and Channel 11 Press Pass ID badges giving them to the officer along with the rest of the gang's Mystery Inc ID badges. Satisfied with what he saw, the officer smiled at Daphne and gave her specific instructions before he let them through:

"Okay Ms. Blake and Mr. Jones, please be careful, we haven't caught this guy yet and he may want to come back here so be on your guard" The cop warned.

Daphne pulled out some pepper spray bottles from her purse to show the cop:

"We've dealt with criminals before and we might be able to catch this one if we get lucky" Daphne said with confidence.

Her confidence dropped when a body was rolled out in a body bag which went right by the police officer who said: "Not a criminal like this, we've been finding bodies with gash marks on their necks, one couple barely had their heads attached to their shoulders" the cop said grimly pointing at the body bag as it was loaded in the couriers hearse to be sent for autopsy. "I'm warning you guys to be careful for a reason, if this perpetrator can do this to normal people and their vehicles, what do you think he'll do to you guys? He's dangerous and if you see him, let our Chief of Police, Norbert Jones know because we're going to need a SWAT and probably the Armed National Guard if this guy really puts up a fight" the officer continued never once breaking his gaze at Daphne and Freddy.

"I think your friend in the backseat looks a little sick to her stomach and she needs to be, this perp went so far as to murder not only men, but women and children too. I hope the bastard gets what is coming to him and too bad it won't be me who does it" the officer boasted as he walked away and Freddy put the Mystery Machine in park when he saw the concerned look on Velma's and Daphne's faces as they tried their best to calm Googie down.

Instead of barf all over the backseat, Googie slid open the side door of the Mystery Machine and booked it for the woods on the edge of the parking area where she let go of the vomit she could not hold back anymore.

Fred, Velma, and Daphne got out of the Mystery Machine and went after Googie with Scooby hot on their tail as they ran as fast as they could through the parking lot of the apartment complex to the edge of it where the woods met the parking lot. There they saw Googie sitting on the ground rocking frantically as she could not hold back the secret she had kept from the gang anymore as she spoke in a cracked tone as tears flowed down her cheeks and Velma sat down to comfort her as best she could by wrapping her arms around her shoulders as she spoke:

"It's him, it's Shaggy, the curse has come back" Googie cried as everyone but Daphne looked at her with shock in their face.

"What are you talking about Googie? For all we know, Shaggy is probably one of the people who is dead thanks to this evil twisted perp" Freddy said angrily as he vowed to go after whoever did this by pumping his fist towards the sky.

"No Freddy, she's right, it is Shaggy and I think this time we are dealing with a different kind of werewolf" Daphne admitted as she looked at Freddy who had a bewildered look on his face.

"Werewolf, are you fucking kidding me Daph? You and I know they are just fantasy horror creations made in books and movies" Freddy protested as he tried to deny the reality of the situation.

"No Freddy, it's true and I have proof because Googie showed me one night after she trusted I wouldn't tell anyone of the real reason why Shaggy left Mystery INC" Daphne said looking away as she closed her eyes and took a deep sigh before she continued.

"Everything is at our house in the basement, we have a lot to go over because I don't think Shaggy did this on his own, someone would have to know how to read from the Grimnice Book Of Records to enhance the curse already put on Shaggy and then be able to know how to use the harvest moon to cast it on the night when the moon is closest to earth" Daphne said to Freddy who only shook his head in disbelief at her revelation.

Velma who hadn't said a word the whole time spoke up: "Daphne, what happens if we find him and he is the person or creature responsible for all this carnage?"

"We're going to have to…"Daphne paused sniffling as tears flowed down her cheeks and she wiped them away with her hands "If the curse has gotten really bad.. We're going to have to let a wizard or warlock try to reverse the curse and if they cannot, they'll have to use deadly force on him in order to banish the curse once and for all" Daphne admitted as Velma lost her cool and stood up as she reasoned with Daphne:

"Daphne, I never expected you to believe in such hoaxed fairytales. If Shaggy really did this, I want to hear it from him and right now we need to go inside this building and its garage to see if the red RV he drives is still parked there and if it is, he's not going to make it very far on foot or just might be held hostage or like Freddy said earlier.. Dead"

"I'm with Velma, Daphne, I want to see proof for myself to even start grasping such things about Shaggy" Fred said building his confidence up to hope for the best.

"Velma, I need you to take Googie home because if anyone spots us and sees her like this, they'll think she is the terrorist and we cannot risk anything at this point" Fred said to Velma who protested:

"Do you know how many cases we've done together? I'm not some nanny who is going to let my lifelong friend hang in the breeze especially when his life is at stake! I want closure to this too and like it or not, I'm staying with you guys"

"Velma, this is serious stuff and our employer and the general public are going to want answers and it would be a disservice to us if you two and Scooby were here. We know what kind of an asset you are to Mystery Inc, but right now it isn't about Mystery Inc, it's about finding answers that even we are not equipped to solve" Fred said in a stern tone. "We don't want Channel 11 all over our asses and yours if you stay here with her in that condition especially if we are trying to rule out Shaggy as the main suspect" Fred continued only angering Velma more:

"Look Freddy, I understand you want to be this high and mighty egotistical jerk but at the end of the day.. You're only flapping your wings at the true mystery solver here" Velma hissed at Freddy as Daphne got between them and tried to restore order:

"Shut up the both of you and listen, Freddy is right, you and Googie don't need to be here now and I know in my heart this troubles you both but at the end of the day, the general public doesn't want clues, they want answers that none of us have so you, Googie and Scooby can take the Mystery Machine to our house and we'll be back by later tonight and we can figure out what to do next" Daphne said in a leadership tone which surprised even her.

"Okay.. Freddy, I'll do as you say only because I'm looking over at Googie and she needs me more than I need my own ego" Velma admitted as she walked over to Googie getting her up and grabbing the keys from Freddy aggressively as she walked back to the Mystery Machine with her arm around Googie's shoulders.

"You look after them Scooby, okay?" Fred said to Scooby who looked at him with sad eyes as he said: "Raggy, Rhy Raggy?"

"I don't know Scooby, all I can tell you is I'm scared to death about what we're going to find and learn as we go along" Freddy said as he pat Scooby on the head and he joined Velma and Googie in the Mystery Machine as it screeched off out of sight.

….

Scrappy Doo sat across from Dracula, Vanna Pyra, Brunch and Crunch who sat in office chairs watching the dog methodically cast the full blown harvest moon werewolf spell on Shaggy by saying the magic words " _ **Oogly Boogly He-aby why.. A fierce werewolf beast now am I, I don't want to be a normal guy!"**_ He shouted as the magic rays came out of his paws and shot directly towards the full harvest moon in the sky outside the open office window destined for Shaggy's chest. With one final hyme with words only Dracula himself could understand, he closed the book and left it sitting on the mahogany desk as he sat back in the huge bat shaped office chair with his paws behind his head, satisfied that his end of the bargain with Dracula was over:

"You know Drac, if it wasn't for me, you'd have never gotten this book back and I do thank you for letting me master it" Scrappy said as one of his eyes twitched.

"No Scra-pee, if it wasn't for me, you'd still be in prison lifting weights hoping someone didn't kill you" Dracula reminded Scrappy who scoffed at the Count as he put his feet up on the desk:

"Yeah well Drac, I don't see it that way because you let me become the Master Warlock I always wanted to be" Scrappy pontificated only making Dracula scowl as he looked him square in the eye and Scrappy immediately froze when Dracula's eyes went from yellowish red to completely red as the vampire's power immediately rose Scrappy from the chair he sat in to his knees as his kissed Dracula's feet.

"No, you see Scra-pee, I only made you what you are because I want revenge, not your sniveling excuse for pontification" Dracula hissed as he punted Scrappy in the head making the dog cower and whine like a puppy as he ran over and laid at Vanna Pyra's feet panting as she gently pet his aching head:

"Now Drac-ee, be gentle with him, you and I both know he's nothing more than a dog fit to be trained by any master that can keep him out of jail" Vanna reminded her husband who sat back down grumbling to himself.

"Ahh yes Master, she is right you know, this simpleton is too stupid to understand the real plan" Brunch said as he pulled a collar out of his pocket and put it around Scrappy's neck with a click.

"Blaa sththhhhhhhhhhhehehe" Crunch laughed sending his spit everywhere making Dracula dry heave as he got some of it on his all grey suit and purple vest as Crunch pulled out a leash and connected it to Scrappy's collar.

"DAHHHH, Vhy can't Ve find a filter for his flush? Dracula barked as he stood up trying to clean himself off as he hissed another command:

"Listen you two, I vant you to follow Shag-ee in the bat copter and keep tabs on where he is going. By now, he vill have realized vhat the curse has done to him and he vill panic" Dracula instructed Brunch and Crunch who nodded in agreement.

"Very good Master! Where do you want us to start looking?" Brunch asked Dracula as he took his seat in his big office chair and took hold of the Grimmice Book of Records opening it again.

"I vant you to go to Southern California and go east from there, I think Shag-ee is going to try to find Ms. Grimwood to reverse the curse and ve need to stop him before that happens because I do not vant my daughter, Sibella finding out what ve're up to" Dracula said in a serious tone as he flipped through the book stopping on the werewolf harvest moon curse.

"And what will you have us do with Scrappy here?" Brunch asked Dracula who looked up from the book with a scowl on his fanged green face:

"I have a bad feeling Shag-ee's friends will try to go after him when they find out he is a killer verevolf and ve have to somehow keep them distracted and on a vild goosechase" Dracula said in a tense tone as Vanna Pyra walked over to rub his shoulders.

"My suggestion is very simple Sire, why don't we drop off Scrappy in Southern California to rid us of his friends. We should use the same curse he put on Shaggy on him while the harvest moon is still high. That way his friends will think he is controlling Shaggy and we swoop in unobstructed to capture Shaggy and bring him back to the castle. By that time, Scrappy will have caused so much mayhem, by the time they figure it out if they even can survive an encounter with an enraged werewolf, Shaggy will be safely here in the castle dungeon fast asleep on moon dust and you, Sire, can do what you want with him!" Brunch said as he laughed manically making Dracula's face glow and his fangs grow:

"Of course! Dhat's it! Vhy didn't I think of it before" Dracula beamed with excitement.

"You two take dhat ridiculous hound with you and once you have located his friends I vill beam over from the castle and put the harvest moon verevolf spell on him after you drop him off in their city somevhere near vhere they live and vonce dhat is done, you two go after Shag-ee and bring him back here to the castle unharmed" Dracula instructed.

"Dhis time Shag-ee, you vill not escape Dracula and by the time your friends realize what has happened if they survive, you will be mine!" Dracula said triumphantly as the whole room erupted in evil laughter.

"Now go, ve must not fail!" Dracula commanded to the Hunch Bunch who led Scrappy on a leash out of the office.

"I love your plan Drac-ee, I just hope nothing happens to Scrappy, I really kind of think he's cute" Vanna said to her husband as he scoffed the whole "cute" idea:

"Bah, that imbecile is nothing to me, I only did him a favor and vhen he dies, I vill personally drain all his blood and drink it as a fine sherry while my zombies and creatures of my dark forest feast on his remains" Dracula said as he leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the desk.

Brunch and Crunch led Scrappy by a leash to the jet way in the castle where their purple bat copter with green fanged vampire bat symbol sat. They loaded Scrappy into the back of it by sliding its side door open revealing a caged compartment for him to stay in.

"Get up in there you mongrel, I'll be glad when we are rid of you" Brunch hissed at Scrappy as he adjusted his eyeglass watching Scrappy be loaded into the cage by Crunch who slammed the door making the big dane yelp and growl at them both.

"Crunch, I do think you need to use more common sense my boy, because if we piss him off, we go down and we get boiled in oil!" Brunch reminded Crunch who threw a bone into the cage for Scrappy to eat.

"SSSSSSSSOOORRRYY" Crunch flushed as he got into the copter cockpit with Brunch.

Soon they were up in the air as the bat wings of the copter started to go into flight.


	2. Part II

Okay everyone, first off, Happy 50TH birthday Scoob and The Gang. I would be a fool not to do anything associated with this milestone in October and me being a huge lifelong fan!

Secondly, I've decided to add more intrigue into the gang angle here. You read in the first installment about how the rescuers had accounted Shaggy as one of the people still alive. Well, I decided that the Gang most importantly, Fred and Daphne do not know that Shaggy has been accounted for so they assume he is a hostage since they do more freelance work and do not have any relationship with the rescue crews or the police chief outside of what they get from the News Channel 11 and whatever the channel bosses tell them before they go live at 10pm to report.

I don't want people to ask me why'd you do this or do that so that's why this explanation is here. With all that said, enjoy part II of The Cursed Werewolves!

SWSP

…...

II

After the Mystery Machine carrying Velma, Googie, and Scooby had disappeared out of sight, Daphne gave Freddy the look while she tried to gage his reaction while she spoke:

"Freddy, you didn't have to be so bullish with Velma" Daphne scolded in an almost motherly tone to Freddy who sighed before he spoke:

"Daphne, I don't know what to believe, I know in my gut Velma is right about many things, but my heart doesn't want to believe my gut that no matter what we find in this apartment complex, we have to realize the reality of Shaggy being involved in this and we having to let the general public know one way or another."

Daphne could tell Freddy was concerned, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out it wasn't just some random person off the street, this was a childhood friend to each of them and Daphne could only offer her support while she lightly clutched Freddy's shoulder:

"Freddy, I know how much Shaggy means to you, to us, to Mystery Inc. Without him we don't even come close to solving any of these mysteries without his and Scooby's clown comedics reminding us to laugh a bit when dealing with bumbling criminals with nothing to lose".

Freddy looked at Daphne with a knowing stare and nod, though still deep in his mind, he wanted to doubt Shaggy was behind any of this and would just walk around the corner looking for them assuring them he was okay. But deep down in his heart, Freddy knew they didn't have any answers and he being the leader felt worse because he knew even if Shaggy did show up, he would instantly be considered a main suspect and Freddy didn't know how he and the rest of the gang would react were Shaggy led away in handcuffs.

And so he looked away from Daphne staring at the carnage across from them and around them silently thinking before he spoke his truth:

"The point is Daphne, we've known each other since we were kids and my heart wants to say it was a terrorist who did this, but there's something else in there which scares me to my core and it is no matter what we feel or how we react, we're probably not going to like what we find when we do run into Shaggy" Freddy said glumly as he looked at the beyond recognizable apartment complex and adjacent wrecked cars parked on the curve next to it.

"All we can do is have an open mind and let things fall where they will" Daphne said as she squeezed Freddy's shoulder lightly bringing a small flare of confidence to his heart.

"You're right Daphne, we need to discover the facts before we make crazy conclusions" Freddy admitted as he grabbed Daphne's hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Let's go in there and look for clues before our bosses and the rest of the news channels show up" Freddy said while giving Daphne a smile of hope as they made their way towards the shattered front door of the apartment complex.

Once they set aside what was left of the front door, the smell of death immediately hit both their smell like a runaway freight train nearly making them vomit in revulsion at the putrid smell emendating itself all over the building.

Each apartment they walked past looked like something out of a natural disaster with the door to it torn off and the inside resembling the aftermath of a category five hurricane. Freddy went into one of the apartments which didn't have a body not yet taken out of it to try to look for clues. What he saw was nothing but broken glass littering the kitchen, den, and the bedroom floor with long claw marks scraped across the walls of the apartment if it was not broken by the sheer force of the suspect punching the poor helpless victim's head through it.

Freddy could not believe his eyes, no human could ever do this kind of damage unless they had a nuclear bomb connected to their body and the sight of each room nearly brought him to tears knowing there was a person or several people living in it before this vicious terrorist destroyed their lives.

As he made his way out into the hallway he could see Daphne putting her hand over her mouth in complete shock. She wanted to cry but knew she had to be strong for the good of the team.

Seeing all this death and all of this destruction in one place made even her in all her years of solving mysteries with criminals dressed as monsters tremble in fear. Who or what in the hell was so psychotic to even be capable of such a gruesome act? This question played in her mind over and over again as they finally reached Shaggy's apartment at the end of the hallway near where a set of double doors led to the back courtyard of the complex.

Expecting to see the worst and hoping in their heart Shaggy was not lying dead in there, Freddy and Daphne took a deep breath giving each other a squeeze on the hand of we're in this together before they made their way into the apartment through what was once the front door:

Shaggy's apartment was not as wrecked as the other apartments in his complex though there was still broken glass all over the place and deep claw marks on some of the walls. From the looks of the apartment right into Shaggy's bedroom, this was where this lunatic suspect started their rampage and that meant this was where they needed to start looking for clues as Freddy went into the kitchen and Daphne begrugedly made her way towards Shaggy's bedroom on the opposite side of the kitchen.

Freddy noticed in the pantry which was stocked full of Shaggy's favorite delights that there were several missing boxes of Scooby Snacks from the shelves at the back of the pantry where he kept them stocked. Freddy's eyebrows rose in hope when he discovered this vital clue which meant Shaggy was at least alive.

Daphne made her way into Shaggy's bedroom which was full of broken glass, claw marks and strangely a spot on the carpet by the window where it looked like there had been a struggle followed by claw marks on the carpet and the bed. As she turned toward the foot of it, she noticed the big steamer trunk Shaggy always kept under it was missing as well as when she turned to look in the closet to find many of Shaggy's clothes missing from their hangers and or shelves. This lifted her spirits to know at least he was alive.

"Freddy!, I found some very good clues in the bedroom, come see." Daphne called out to Freddy who came bounding into the bedroom with hope plastered across his face.

"I found some good clues too. Shaggy is still alive because he took his Scooby Snacks with him and he never forgets those no matter where he goes" Freddy said cheerfully as Daphne was next to chime in her good news:

"Shaggy also took his steamer trunk and some of his clothes so I know he is still alive" Daphne said with enthusiasm which soon turned melancholy when she directed Freddy's attention over to the spot between the window and the bed where it looked like a struggle took place and this concerned the yellow haired blond:

"Daphne, while I am happy he is still alive, I'm not happy he might be a hostage to this psychotic lunatic, so we need to get pictures of these clues and text them to Velma". Freddy said as he dug out his cell phone from his jeans pocket.

"Freddy wait, this is still a crime scene and I think the police had better have a look at this before we go snapping pictures" Daphne warned as she put her hand in front of Freddy's phone.

"And what if we don't collect it and the police do and we never get to have an advantage they will" Freddy reasoned with Daphne.

"Because of them" Daphne said as she pointed outside the broken window at the sea of gathering news trucks parking themselves in a row across the street from the apartment complex.

"Listen Daphne, I don't give a damn about them, Shaggy is for all we know at this point a hostage and when they get their hands on this evidence, you can bet there's going to be a months of speculation and conspiracy theories" Freddy said sternly making Daphne take her hand off of his cell phone.

"Okay Freddy, I admit, we need to collect this evidence for ourselves, but do you know what's going to happen if our fellow newscasters look into this broken window and see a camera flash?" Daphne said in a concerned questionable tone.

"Is Shaggy's life worth succumbing to a bunch of idiots who only get paid if they are the ones with the scoop?" Freddy asked Daphne while he looked her straight in the eye with that Jones glare making her falter in her thinking.

"You better know what you are doing or it's our careers" Daphne warned as she stood back while Freddy aimed his camera phone to snap a picture.

"Besides, I have no flash on and the camera sound is mute" Fred said while his camera phone silently clicked off photos while he made his way around the apartment making sure to not disturb a thing while he texted the photos to Velma's cell phone number.

"By the time we get home tonight, Velma will be just as up to speed as we are" Freddy said as he clicked off the last photo and sent it to Velma.

"Come on, we've still got to go see the parking garage" Freddy motioned to Daphne as they made their way out of Shaggy's apartment and down the hall to the doors leading to the parking garage at the end of it.

Out of all the places, the parking garage was untouched which was odd in of itself given the massive amounts of destruction around it and by it. Perhaps the perpetrator's blast was not as strong as they anticipated it would be so Freddy clicked off more photos with his phone and texted them to Velma.

As they made their way through the parked cars and trucks, there wasn't a scratch on them and even the dust on some of them was unharmed which amazed both he and Daphne. When they got to the spot where Shaggy kept his red RV at the end of the parking garage, they noticed it was gone confirming their suspicions of Shaggy being still alive, but an unwilling hostage.

Daphne had a worried expression on her face as she looked for any evidence of tire skid marks on the cement leading out of the parking garage and when she found none, she turned to face Freddy who was clicking off photos of the evidence with his cell phone.

"Freddy, I have a bad feeling about this because the worst kind of suspect is one who likes to blend in with the world undetected" Daphne said in a shaky voice as she looked over to Freddy who was clicking off pictures of the evidence while he texted them to Velma's cell phone number.

While he was clicking off photos and texting them to Velma, Freddy was thinking of the best way to approach the general public about Shaggy's whereabouts and an idea popped into his head while he looked Daphne straight in the eye:

"We need to tell the general public that this is a hostage situation and to not approach whomever this suspect is at all costs if spotted" Freddy said going over the plan with Daphne.

Daphne's eyes lit up the more she thought about Freddy's plan which was the best course of action so she added her thoughts to his script idea:

'Right, he is still alive, but he is in grave danger so if anyone sees his vehicle, they must not approach it and let the authorities handle it" Daphne said as she went over her script outloud to Freddy so both of them were in sync with each other.

Freddy nodded his head and clicked off one more picture as he looked at the setting sun over the buildings east of the parking garage. Soon it would be dark and time for the ten o' clock news to start doing their live reports. He texted the last photo to Velma before he and Daphne snuck out a back way from the garage and were soon amongst the sea of news trucks and reporters heading towards the Channel Eleven News truck parked on the opposite side of the street to prepare for their live report in thirty minutes.

..

The Mystery Machine screeched to a halt in the driveway almost running into Fred and Daphne's garage as out of its driver seat came an enraged Velma with Scooby jumping out following close behind after she slammed the door so hard, the van shook making Googie jump out of her skin as she slugged her way out of the passenger seat closing the door quietly and following her girlfriend into the house.

Velma paced the floor in the living room like a caged tiger back and forth trying to calm herself down while she fumed:

"Who the fuck does Freddy think he is bossing me around like that? Does he think I don't care about Shaggy? If it wasn't for me, all of the fucking mysteries we took on would still be in a huge pile in his basement!" Velma growled while she looked at Scooby who like a cat rubbed up against her leg instantly taking away her annoyance with Fred replacing it with comforting body warmth.

"Rit's rokay Relma, RI Row RU rove Raggy roo" Scooby said in a calming voice while the brown haired woman plopped down on the big brown leather sofa after walking into the den with him laying down at her feet contently closing his eyes after he had tried to comfort her.

Googie walked into the den after closing the front door to have a seat by Velma gripping her temples while Velma turned the TV on to Channel Eleven which was running the Ed Sullivan show prior to the 10 o'clock news.

She felt Googie's weight shifting the couch enough to break her out of her brooding to glance over at her:

In the small moment Velma looked over at her girlfriend gripping her temples, she realized in her heart her lover needed more comfort then she did and she felt her heart sink deep in her chest when she realized all of this anger was not going to get anyone anywhere so she took a moment to regain her composure before she gently spoke to Googie:

"Googie, I'm sorry for losing my temper like that, I want to be part of this investigation and hate to not be there gathering important clues because Freddy has it up his ass to think I'm not cut out to be on mysteries with death" Velma said as she put her arm around Googie's shoulders trying to rub the tension out of them.

"Velma, I don't think all of you realize what you are dealing with. When Shaggy was a partial werewolf after Dracula's Hunch Bunch had transformed him, he freaked out the entire drive in movie theater we were at to a point where even I believed I was being kidnapped by some monster" Googie said as she felt the tension melt away in her shoulders as Velma continued to massage them.

"That whole experience changed him for the worse because he could not get over seeing people reacting to what was to them a real life dangerous frightening monster trying to get away with me to do God only knows what to me once we got out of sight" Googie said Velma continued to listen intently.

"It was only after we had escaped the mob in the hills did the realization hit me about what had happened to him and then next thing we knew we were laying in Dracula's dungeon after the Hunch Bunch had taken all of us there so that he could race in Dracula's despicable road race" Googie recalled as tears welled up in her eyes when a dark thought crossed her mind:

"I can't imagine what those monsters would have done to him if he hadn't won the race and we hadn't escaped…" Googie trailed off as tears started to fall from her eyes as she broke down burying her face in Velma's shoulder.

Velma who had been listening the whole time to Googie recount what had happened to her former boyfriend immediately tried to reason with her while she balled her eyes out on her shoulder:

"Oh stop it Googie, you and I both know it's poppycock to assume a bunch of made up monsters would do anything worse then scare the bejesus out of you for laughs and do anything more then put him in some made up road race dressed as a werewolf so they could get their laughs out of it at your expense.

Googie's head shot up and she looked at her girlfriend with tear soaked eyes as her fatigue fueled emotion took over:

"None of you saw what happened to him, none of you went through the months of traumatic nightmares or not speaking to me or him quitting racing because of what happened in Transylvania" Googie fumed while mascara stained tears dripped off her jaw line.

"And none of you were there after he blamed it all on me and walked out of our house we bought together forcing me to sell it so I didn't end up with a foreclosed nightmare he refused to help me pay off after he left!" Googie shouted while she choked out a sniffle.

Velma held Googie's chin in both her hands giving her a stern yet concerned look as she removed one of her hands to stroke her hair while she spoke:

"You are right, I was not there, I only know what Shaggy told me before he left Mystery Inc permanently and that in itself was traumatic for all of us just like this current situation with this crazy terrorist" Velma said softly while she lightly stroked Googie's hair looking at her with a soft stare through her glasses.

"Right now, we don't have answers and until we get them, we feel helpless against a force we don't know how to confront let alone defeat" Velma said truthfully while Googie sniffled.

"Until I see absolute evidence which will prove me otherwise, I have to assume like Freddy there is logic to everything and I have to admit to myself our childhood friend could be a suspect or one of the victims of this psychotic terrorist" Velma said softly while she hugged Googie trying to calm her down again.

A loud rattle on the coffee table startled both women into looking down at Velma's vibrating cell phone she had placed there after she had sat down to turn the TV on. Googie got up off the couch to go wash her face and reapply her makeup while Velma looked though her text messages.

She flipped her phone desktop on and saw she had twenty five unread messages on her messaging app. When she opened it, she saw that all the messages were from Freddy's cell phone number.

"Great" She thought with amusement, "Freddy got a talking to by Daphne and he's apologizing to me"

When she opened the text chat, her amusement turned to surprise while she read the long note from Freddy:

 _Velma, we're in Shaggy's apartment looking for clues and we think we've found some evidence he might be still alive, but we think he is being held hostage by who we don't know, but we do know with some glimmer of hope he is still alive so look through all these pictures I took and we'll get caught up tonight when me and Daphne get back._

 _Freddy_

 _PS: Googie doesn't need to know about this, only you do. She'll find out when we do the ten o'clock news report._

 _And also I'm sorry I was bullish to you Velma, I'm just as scared as you are and hopefully these clues will help us get one step closer to Shaggy._

Velma took a minute to gain her composure after she read the text and proceeded to look through the pictures. She noted while looking through them that Shaggy's Scooby snacks were missing from the pantry as the twelfth picture depicted. In the fifteenth and sixteenth picture his steamer trunk was missing from under his bed and most of his clothes were missing from his closet leading her to believe at first he had left before the attack happened.

It was the twentieth through twenty fifth pictures which concerned her the most especially the picture taken of the spot between the window and bed where there looked to be a struggle followed by claw marks on the bed.

"What kind of human makes marks like that?" Velma asked herself confused at what she was looking at.

As she continued to study the pictures of all the claw marks on the walls, she felt a very cold feeling in her body when the realization hit her all the marks were from some kind of an animal, possibly canine.

"Could it be the suspect had an attack dog with them they used to create all those claw marks and then attack Shaggy before they took him hostage?" Velma thought to herself as the realization started to hit her that possibly Shaggy let in someone who liked dogs like he did and something went wrong and Shaggy lost the battle with the dog and was ultimately taken hostage after this canine reeked havoc on the complex with its owners help.

She had a million theories in her mind and when she got to the pictures of the seemingly unharmed parking garage and Shaggy's red RV being gone, an idea formulated itself in her mind:

"If this lunatic is mobile they would have to pass by several intersection cameras on their way out of town" Velma thought to herself and then suddenly the idea she had been formulating in her mind went off like a bright light bulb as her eyes lit up:

"That's it, I'll follow Shaggy's trail by looking at all the intersection cameras between the apartment complex and the highway out of town!" Velma exclaimed outloud pointing her index finger in the air.

"Surely, someone will have seen his red RV pass by their business since there are a lot of cameras within a twenty mile radius of the highway" Velma concluded as she startled when she heard the door to the bathroom in the other room close.

She clicked off her phone when Googie walked back into the room and sat back down on the sofa by her as she put her arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek.

"So what were the texts all about?" Googie asked while she stroked Velma's hair.

Velma being one who could think on her feet quickly thought up a scenario involving her job:

"Oh they were just work related texts asking me to take a double shift for someone who is out sick" Velma said in a convincing tone to which Googie happily nodded her approval.

"I'm always happy when my baby gets to make double the income so we can have fun later" Googie cooed softly as she put her hand on Velma's leg.

Velma realizing what Googie was up to was thankfully interrupted when the ten o' clock news bulletin flashed across the TV distracting them both as they listened in when Daphne came live once the anchors at the desk in the Channel Eleven News studio read off the headline of the gruesome apartment terrorist attack earlier in the day:

" _Let's go live to our correspondent reporter, Ms. Daphne Blake live at Chrystal Cove/ Newport Beach Apartment Complex"_ The news anchor said as the scene switched from the studio to the live shot of Daphne standing with the apartment complex behind her as she reported:

" _Thank you Margery, Tonight we are learning more details about the gruesome terrorist attack which happened at the Chrystal Cove/Newport Beach Apartment complex behind me"_ Daphne said in her opening line while the camera panned closer to the beyond recognizable building over her shoulder after she gave Freddy the cue with her finger out of the camera's sight.

" _Here's what we know so far: Fifty five dead and one missing who we believe to be a hostage of the suspect"._ Daphne continued as the camera panned back to her and the TV did a split screen between the studio and her live feed.

" _Ms. Blake, can you tell us who this hostage is and their whereabouts?"_ Margery asked as the tv went back to the live scene.

" _Yes, we can tell you the only person missing is identified as a 35 year old Norville Shaggy Rogers who lived in Apartment 30c where we believe this whole thing started. We believe the suspect got into some kind of altercation with Mr. Rogers and stole his red RV he always is seen driving._ Daphne announced after a tiny delay for the question got to her ear piece.

Googie could not believe what she was hearing, she knew Shaggy was not being held hostage, she knew he was on the run to find a cure after what he had done to those people and if word of this reached Dracula's castle, he'd send his horrible Hunch Bunch after him in their bat copter.

Googie just sat there fuming while Velma was nodding her head agreeing with what Freddy had sent her in texts and Scooby had run into the room when he heard his master's name over the tv:

"RAGGY!, Rere are ru RAGGY!" Scooby shouted while Velma gently pat his head trying to calm the poor great dane down so he wouldn't accidently jump through the television.

"It's okay Scooby, Mystery Inc is going to get to the bottom of this disappearance one way or another" Velma said with confidence as Scooby jumped up to try to lick her face.

"Alright Scooby, get down!" Velma commanded as she blocked Scooby's attempted licks with her hands. "I want to hear the rest of this" Velma said sternly while Scooby obeyed her command lying back down at her feet facing the tv with his tail wagging violently side to side like a whip.

 _What can the general public do if they happen to see Mr. Roger's red RV?_ Margery asked Daphne who said:

 _I would tell the general public to not go near this vehicle or this suspect. If they see this RV, let the police and special ops handle it because this suspect has proven they are a psychopath who is capable of anything and will not hesitate to kill them and everyone around them._ Daphne warned as the news shared the photos which were taken by crime scene and the photos of the spot where the altercation took place in the bedroom with the claw marks visibly edited out and the photo of the missing red RV.

 _A most heinous of acts if I do say so myself, but do you know where he was last seen or any other whereabouts?"_ Margery asked wanting to know further information before the next segment took over Daphne's live report.

" _At this time we do not know Norville Shaggy Rogers whereabouts and police need to look at any and all traffic cameras between here, Chrystal Cove and the highway._ Daphne stated before she wrapped up her report with a last line:

 _The public is urged if they have any information to please call the Newport Beach/Chrystal Cove police department at.. 721-870-0009 and also we believe the FBI will be working very closely with the police because of the severity of this crime._

 _Reporting live from Chrystal Cove/Newport Beach apartment complex, Daphne Blake, Channel Eleven News._ Daphne signed off as the tv went to the next news segment.

Velma looked over and noticed Googie was gone when she heard the front door slam loudly startling Scooby enough to go over and investigate it. Velma did not get up to go after her as she figured she needed some time to herself after hearing the news of her former boyfriend being taken hostage.

She got up with Scooby following her into the office near the front door where she kept a backup laptop. She sat down on the office chair and soon was with a few clicks and a password on the internet looking at intersection traffic cameras for clues as Scooby plopped down beside her drifting off to sleep dreaming about being reunited with his master sooner hopefully then later.

..

Brunch maneuvered the bat copter through the sky without much effort as the wind carried it along at a good clip while it flew across the countryside soon reaching the last bit of the Santa Ana mountain range before it started to descend its way through the hills leading to the big city and eventually to Chrystal Cove.

When the Pacific Ocean came into view, Brunch hooked a right and was soon flying down the road leading to Shaggy's apartment complex. The copter gained altitude so it would not be seen by the people below on the beach or at the apartment complex.

Soon a very dilapidated building with several news trucks parked around it and across from it came into their view. Using the clouds covering the moon as cover for their copter, Crunch and Brunch marveled at the amount of destruction the new Shaggy werewolf left behind. They were almost giddy with excitement as Crunch pulled out the Bat TV camera to broadcast the carnage to Dracula.

"My my Crunch, it seems the Master has really outdone himself this time" Brunch gloated.

"Blaa, da blaster, sssisss a genuissssss" Crunch spat out as he held the camera by pointing it down making sure to get all of the broken windows and wrecked cars while Brunch patched himself through to Dracula on the bat copter's computer.

Dracula sat in his office tapping his long bony fingers on the desk eagerly awaiting an update from Crunch and Brunch.

When he heard his computer screen blip on, he pushed a button on it and there on the picture frame was Brunch:

"Well, vhat do you have to report?" "Vhere is my Shag-ee verevolf?" Dracula demanded while he pounded his fist onto the desk impatiently.

"We have arrived at the scene where the Shaggy werewolf lives, Sire" Brunch stated in his olde English accent.

"So vhat, who cares avout dat?" Dracula grumbled as the tapping of his fingers got more intense.

"Let me show you, Your Awfulness, what we have found, you will be impressed" Brunch said calmly while he flipped a switch which changed the screen over to the Bat TV feed scanning over the carnage of what used to be an apartment complex.

Dracula could not believe his eyes, it had been eons since The Count had created the perfect werewolf and he marveled with great pride at all the destruction in front of him on his computer screen. His fangs increased in size when he saw body after body being carted out of the place making him drool at the wonderful sight before him.

"Spectacular, stupendous!, oh be sure to get this out so everyvone in my realm can see my verevolf's beautiful vork!" Dracula exclaimed wishing he could be there to collect the blood of each of those dead bodies and drink his fill while he took the rest for his blood chamber cellar beneath the castle.

"Indeed we will, Sire!" Brunch exclaimed.

"Now, dat aside, have you dropped off that ridiculous Scrappy hound?" Dracula asked while his fangs shrunk back down to normal when Brunch came back on the screen.

"Not yet Sire, but we think we know where to put him for the most carnage!" Brunch said enthusiastically while The Count frowned.

"I don't care vhere you drrrop him, I just vant to cast the spell vhile the harvest moon is still active" Dracula reminded Brunch who nodded his head.

"Don't worry Sire, you will have your fun with this Scrappy fellow soon enough" Crunch reassured The Count.

"As soon as we are done here our plan is to drop him off in the hills near where his friends live and once that is done, we will let you know, Sire" Brunch said making Dracula more impatient.

"Listen, if you two don't drop Scrappy off by midnight, I'll have both of your humps quartered and fed to my bog monster!" Dracula threatened making both Crunch and Brunch shudder at the thought of being a delicacy for one of Dracula's most hideous of monsters.

"Uhh, right away Sire, consider it done within the hour" Brunch reassured Dracula in a shaky voice as the Count's feed faded out and him taking a deep breath.

"Vo no, ssssnot, sa sog monsssterrr" Crunch flushed as his spittle hit Brunch in the face making him wretch in reaction.

"Come on old boy, turn that camera off and let's get rid of this moronic Doo" Brunch motioned to Crunch who brought the camera back inside the bat copter storing it behind his seat.

Within a half hour, the bat copter was landing in some remote hills just outside of Fred and Daphne's neighborhood. Brunch made sure to conceal the Bat Copter so that nobody could see what they were up to.

Crunch walked to the side of the copter where Scrappy was being held and he opened the side door with Scrappy snarling at him like a caged grizzly bear.

Brunch walked around to help Crunch drag out the cage and set it on the ground where the moon's rays were most intense near a small canyon area with no trees or hills blocking the moon.

"My my, aren't we a little testy": Brunch mused while he ducked out of the way of a swipe from Scrappy's paw while they drug the cage towards the area of the canyon where they wanted it.

"Blah, ssssssiissssssssshehehhehhehehe" Crunch hissed getting Scrappy's face all wet with his spittle making the Great Dane even more enraged.

"You two drippy dippy jerks just wait until I break out of this cage and give you the come uppings I should have given your liar of a Count" Scrappy growled shaking the cage which gave little to his attempts at breaking it.

"Ah tit tit my Dear Scrappy, you will get to see our Master one more time to discuss whatever grievances you have with him" Brunch said in a persuasive tone making Scrappy stop trying to swipe at them.

"So what's going to happen when I see him, am I going to get my money and my book back or not?" Scrappy asked while he bared his fangs at Crunch who continued to tease him by rattling the cage bars with a tree branch.

"Oh my dearest Scrappy, I assure you, you'll not only get what you deserve, but you'll also get a nice surprise to go with it" Brunch said laughing to himself about what was really going to happen to Scrappy.

"Good, when does the undead bastard show up?" Scrappy growled gripping the bars and biting off part of the tree branch spitting the particles on the ground making Crunch go wide eyed with amazement.

"Hey, datsss, not fair" Crunch protested as he threw what was left of the tree branch at the cage making Scrappy laugh.

"Nobody said it was fair, you slobbering dimwitted brainless monkey" Scrappy insulted at Crunch doing the monkey armpit scratch and face forcing Crunch to run at the cage and kick dirt in his face.

Brunch had to hold his slobber frothed friend back to keep him from hurting himself while he tried to reason with him:

"Drop it chap, in a few minutes, this abomination of a mutt is going to get the surprise he deserves" Brunch said winking at Crunch who even in all of his stupidity understood what his friend meant by surprise.

"Blah, sissshehheheh, SSSSurpprisssssss" Crunch laughed making Scrappy look at him with a quizzical look on his face.

"Come Crunch, let us go reconnoiter with the Master!" Brunch motioned with Crunch following him scratching his head at the over his IQ word Brunch threw at him:

"Reeconoisesss?" Crunch said in a confused tone.

"Do shut up and come on" Brunch said in an annoyed tone as it finally dawned on Crunch what his friend meant.

"Oh yeahhehehehhehh" Crunch laughed as they both made their way back to the bat copter to page Dracula.

Dracula paced his office grumbling to himself hoping his Hunch Bunch did not foil what could be the most diabolical plan he had ever devised while he stared at the bat clock ticking closer to midnight making him even more agitated as he looked out the window at the cloud covered full harvest moon pumping his fist at it in frustration.

"If dat Hunch Bunch screws dis one up, I'll put both dhere heads on poles!" Dracula shouted as Vanna Pira entered his office with two glasses of blood wine for her and for him.

"Don't fret Dracky, Crunch and Brunch both know the significance of this plan" Vanna reasoned with her husband who took the glass of blood wine and gulped it down like a shot of whisky with some of it dripping off his fangs onto his chin.

"I don't care Vanna, everytime I send dhoes two out, something always goes kapoot!" Dracula yelled while he pointed his finger up in the air and Vanna wiped the dribbling blood wine off his mouth with a bat napkin.

"Have faith in them Dracky, you and I both know if we can divert Shaggy's friends off the trail of him that capturing him will be that much more easy" Vanna assured her husband.

"He must not reach Louisiana, the last ting I need is dat faction sticking dere noses where dhey don't belong" Dracula worried as he sat down in his bat office chair brooding.

"Don't worry Dracky, while I was getting our drinks I sent out one of our bat scouts to put a GPS monitor on Shaggy when he transforms into his werewolf form so we can track where he is going and if my instincts are right, he will not have gotten very far out of city limits before darkness forces him off the road" Vanna said upping the spirits of Dracula.

"Good, that means ve cannot fail one vay or another" Dracula chimed with some enthusiasm even though the pessimist in him said it could still fail.

The Count looked up at the clock, it was fifteen to midnight and his hands balled up into fists while his blood started to boil once again.

Just before he was about to start yelling and transfer himself to the bat copter to talk some real fear into the Hunch Bunch, his computer screen blipped on startling him as he tapped the button and the image of Brunch appeared on his computer screen.

"Vell, you nincompoop, what is da status of you dropping off that mangy hound, Scrap-ee?" Dracula asked hoping he did not hear another Hunch Bunch screw up.

"Sire, we have dropped him off here in the hills above Chrystal Cove, we'll send you the coordinates so you can beam yourself with the bat transporter to this location" Brunch said making Dracula sigh with some relief and Vanna Pira clap in joy.

"See. I told you Dracky, never lose faith in your henchmen to do right when it counts" Vanna said in a motivational tone which Dracula just blew off.

"Bah, these two imbeciles might get rewarded tonight with spider burgers and snake egg Goulash" Dracula said reluctantly as he penned the coordinates given by Brunch.

"Don't do anything stupid and keep out of sight, I'll be dhere in a few minutes" Dracula commanded as he was about to get up.

"Oh and Sire, Scrappy is demanding to have an audience with you to get his book and his payment he demands" Brunch said giving Dracula an evil grin.

"That mangy hound is going to get a surprise he vill never forget" Dracula growled as Brunch's image faded away.

The Count was on his feet seconds later while his wife reminded him:

"You be careful Dracky, no getting yourself scratched by hungry werewolves"

"Fah, If dat mangy mutt tries anything with Dracula, I'll make sure his remains after dhey kill him are sent to my dungeon monsters as chew toys" Dracula grumbled deeply as he wrapped his cape around his body and was gone with a big red puff of smoke.

Seconds later, down in the dungeon area of the castle, Dracula reappeared near a door leading to where he kept his bat transporter machine. The door creaked open and The Count made his way down the long hallway adorned with torches lining the walls for light into a laboratory where Dr. Jekyll was lost in his many experiments.

Dracula walked into the room giving the elegant dressed glasses wearing turn of the century doctor a menacing stare startling him into attention:

"Your Majesty, what brings one such as you down here to my lab" Dr. Jekyll elegantly spoke making Dracula frown at him before he gave his usual dressing down of the good doctor:

"Shut up you fool and put in dhese coordinates" Dracula said menacingly while he pointed at the piece of paper he held in his right hand.

"I'm in a hurry and if you mess it up, I'll turn both you and that sniveling monster of yours into mindless zombies" Dracula hissed bearing his fangs making the good doctor cower as his hideous green alter ego took over and grabbed the coordinates out of The Count's bony hand.

"Rollow Re" Mr. Hyde motioned as he led the Count to the bat transporter machine on the other end of the lab.

Hyde soon turned back into Dr. Jekyll who stood at the bat transporter bowing his head while Dracula grumbling to himself entered the machine.

Dr. Jekyll entered the coordinates in the machine which directed it to transport Dracula to a remote spot in the hills by a small canyon above Chrystal Cove where the Hunch Bunch was waiting for him.

"All you have to do,Sire, is motion with your hand and the machine will automatically transport you back here to the castle" Dr. Jekyll explained calmly before his Hyde alter ego took over his body and pushed the red button to activate the transporter.

"Rave a pleasant rrriipp" Hyde snarled waving at Dracula who sneered at the pathetic display.

"Remind me to boil both of you in oil and have you whipped by my.." Dracula spat at Mr. Hyde who transformed back into Dr. Jekyll as he evaporated and was gone.

Dr. Jekyll walked away and sat down in his chair resuming his lab work muttering to himself at one day creating something which would put Dracula in his place to where he was the one who took the dressing downs Dr. Jekyll gave him and at that thought Dr. Jekyll chuckled to himself as he immersed himself back in his lab work.


	3. Chapter 3

Brunch and Crunch patiently stood by the bat copter awaiting their master's arrival via bat transporter module. They looked off to the northwest seeing a bright flash of light briefly illuminate a tiny area of the dark sky. Using the darkness of the canyon, they were able to identify it was The Master coming in off the bat module ray which always made a brief flash when its transportee was close to the coordinates given to it by the operator.

Brunch looked over at the cage seeing Scrappy had his back turned to them and he smiled evilly thinking about what was going to happen to the poor mongrel once Dracula was finished with airing out whatever grievances the Great Dane had toward him.

"Oh hohoho, soon my dearest Scrappy, you will get your wish, right Crunch?" Brunch said elbowing his frothy friend who looked over at the cage saying in his spittle:

"Blahh, wisssssssshhhhh, sssthheheh" as he coated Brunch in his spit making him repulse when his lens he wore on his right eye was temporarily spotted with blinding spit drops.

"Why must you get me all wet old boy, save it for when The Master gets here" Brunch said wiping his face with his arm only to get more spit flooded on him.

"DA BLASSSTER!? Oh meh meh ma matoogus!" Crunch shouted getting Brunch even more wet and more annoyed.

"Oh nevermind" Brunch repulsed wiping his lens off and sticking it back on his eye moving a bit farther away from Crunch who stood there gazing into the starry night sky.

..

Scrappy, with his back resting on the cage bars, tried to think of a way to get him out of there alive and get his book back. Whatever Dracula had planned for him was not going to end well and so with his paws gripping his throbbing temples on each side of his head, he tried his best to think of a way out of this jam by reverting back to his Mystery Inc days:

"Think Scrappy, THINK!" Scrappy said aloud to himself while he closed his eyes trying to center his brain into more clear thought.

The minutes passed and Scrappy hit himself on the forehead a few times with little improvement of an idea flashing across his mind. Eventually he said "Oh fuck it" to himself and figured if he was going to die at the hands of The King Of Vampires, he might as well see how it all played out before he made his move. So he turned back around to grip the bars of the cage with his paws while he said a silent prayer to himself quietly awaiting his fate.

..

After a very annoying flash and just before he took a dip into the ocean below him, Dracula quickly changed into bat form scanning the horizon for the canyon where the Hunch Bunch was waiting for him.

He grumbled to himself assuring Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde both would be on the vicious end of his whippings and a snack for his pet swamp monster for this embarrassment of nearly swimming to shore versus landing on it.

"Vhen I get back to the castle, dhose two imbeciles will be sorry dhey played a joke on Dracula!" Dracula thought aloud to himself while he scanned the shoreline looking for the batcopter.

He soon was able to see the purple bat wings tucked away in some heavy brush a half mile away from where he was flying along the shoreline so he caught the current of the breeze and made a beeline for it by gliding with the current and slowly descending inch by inch to make a landing near where it was parked.

A sudden unforeseen change in the wind direction he was not expecting had him on a collision course with the Hunch Bunch as his eyes were suddenly locked with theirs and then a second later, all he could see was the thorny heavy brush he, even with his wings flapping frantically, could not avoid after Brunch and Crunch ducked out of his way.

Bruch and Crunch both saw the bat form of their master gliding towards them in the distance most likely using the breeze current as a landing approach. They felt a sudden change in the direction of the breeze and suddenly locked eyes with their frantically flapping out of control master making a beeline for them. With no time to think, Brunch and Crunch quickly dove out of Dracula's way leaving him to the fate of the thorny thick brush rapidly starting to surround him as he crash-landed into it with a loud bat squeak.

He, after taking a minute to compose himself, transformed back into his vampire form grumbling absentees to himself while he picked the various thorns and various burs out of his suit and his cape making his way out of the brush over to where Brunch and Crunch stood by the batcopter.

"Ah, I see you made it okay, Sire" Brunch commented with a hint of laughter in his tone getting a scowl from Dracula who laid into him:

"Vhy don't you two imbeciles park avay from the blasted brush next time" Dracula hissed picking the last of the burs out of his cape.

"Well Sire, you did tell us to land where nobody could see us" Brunch said in a smart aleck tone jumping when Dracula bared his fangs and chewed him out like a rattlesnake eating a mouse:

"Yeah and how vould you like to have your hump quartered and fed to my tar monster while I chop your neck and store it in my blood cellar, you pathetic little vimp!"

"Uh.. anyway Sire, Scrappy is awaiting your presence. Let me lead you to where we put him" Brunch said clearing his throat while holding it with his hand.

He motioned for Crunch to lead The Master to where they had set the cage at the base of the canyon a hundred or so feet away from the bat copter.

..

Scrappy could smell the undead scent of Dracula and the memories of him kicking him in the head caused rage to boil up inside of him to where he almost bent the bars and shook the cage violently as Dracula walked up to it looking inside at the pathetic sight before him while he spoke down to the enraged Great Dane:

"Your growling and acting like a spoiled little mutt does not impress me, mangy hound Scrah-py" Dracula scoffed almost laughing at Scrappy as he violently shook the cage, trying to rip the bars off.

"You and your goons set me up, if you don't give me my money and my book, you're going to feel the consequences of doublecrossing me" Scrappy yelled in his deepened Brooklyn accent bearing his teeth at the laughing Count and Hunch Bunch.

"Your sniveling little threats don't impress me, pup, in fact, is dhis vhat you vant?" Dracula teased taking the Grimnice book out of his cape and torturing Scrappy with it by jingling it across the bars enraging him to a point where he let his temper get the better of him:

"Come on, just open the cage, just open it so I can show you my inner werewolf, you pasty faced long nailed undead creep!" Scrappy shouted in almost a bark while he shook the cage still trying to rip the bars off with very little success at even making them bend.

The Count's taunts and torturing Scrappy had let the dumb fool fall right into his trap as he looked over at the Hunch Bunch who were both nodding at each other in unison before Brunch looked at him and said:

"Perhaps we should tell Scrappy here about the little plan we have for him.. Right Crunch?" Brunch said elbowing Crunch in the side.

"Blah, DA PPPPPLLANNN" SSSTHHEHEH" Crunch spat getting his spit all over Dracula's face making him yell at him over Scrappy's growling:

"Da next time you do dat. I'm having your tongue cut out and sundried into jerky for my vultures!" Dracula yelled at Crunch who ran behind Brunch cowering behind his hump while Dracula dried his face with part of his cape.

"I must remind you Sire, my old friend here is a bit wet, but he's not stupid to what we need to be focusing on" Crunch reasoned with Dracula by pointing at the growling Great Dane in the cage.

"Just keep him out of my vay vhile I tend to dis mangy excuse for a Doo" Dracula instructed Brunch who whispered for Crunch to get on his left side so he was out of eye range of Dracula.

Crunch did as Brunch said and once Dracula was satisfied the slobbering Neanderthal was out of his range, he lightly tapped the cage bars on the otherside of the cage startling Scrappy out of his rage:

"Dracula has an ultimatum for you, Scrah-py" Dracula said in a tone which leached its way into the small brain of the Great Dane enough to where he stopped baring his teeth:

"Yeah fang face? What's your ultimatum? Is it going to be another one of your hypnotic tricks?" Scrappy demanded still growling a bit as Dracula squatted down to look face to face with him.

"No Scrah-py, you see, I got a job for you and it involves you getting rid of Shah-gy's meddlesome friends for me" Dracula said in a salesman pitch making Scrappy's ears perk at the chance to ruin the lives of the people who put him in this position of crime.

"I'm listening Count" Scrappy said after taking his paws off the bars of the cage to cross them over his chest.

"Good" Dracula said satisfied he had gotten the mangy hound's attention enough to tell him his plan:

"I vant you to cause mayhem all over this area as a verevolf and I vant you to dispose of Shah-gy's meddlesome friends while I go capture Shah-gy and bring him back to my castle.

Scrappy couldn't believe his ears at what he was hearing. Did he really expect this moron to want him to do a job where he was put into the same position he put Shaggy into? At that thought, he bared his fangs snarling while he laid into The Count:

"Oh hell no two pints lost at the blood bank on Valentines Day, there's no way I'm pulling the exact same job I pulled for you on Shaggy. I'll go to hell and face the devil himself before I even think about giving my life over to your retched long fingers"

Dracula was amused at Scrappy refusing the chance to get revenge on Mystery Inc and he found it entertaining that someone could be so hard headed in their stupidity to not accept his offer so he decided to spice up the pot a bit with something more to the mangy hound's liking:

"Vhat if you got to knock up Shah-gy's tootsie wootsy and start an army of your own verevolfs just like you? You could be in charge of all of dhem and tell all of dhem to make baby vervolfs to do my and your bidding!"

The mere mention of…her made Scrappy repulse in anger as he laid into the count airing some things about Googie off his chest:

"I wouldn't come within ten miles of that bitch after she used my Uncle and Shaggy to double cross me by having Mystery Inc throw me out of a good racket which would have guaranteed me the fame and the fortune I deserved after being the little annoying nephew everyone loved to hate" Scrappy fumed.

"Mystery Inc had wanted to get rid of me for years and they couldn't do it because I was still a young pup under my Uncle's care. So when I started to sleep around with other bitches and bring them to Mystery Inc's headquarters for parties and orgies, that little bitch Googie ratted me out and forced me into this life of crime" Scrappy growled gripping the bars.

"If anything, that Googie bitch deserves a good beating and savage rape for ruining my life and also forcing me to whack that Scooby Dee bitch wife of my Uncle who was also in on it and decided to throw me out of her big house too!" Scrappy hissed as his one eye twitched from the amount of rage he had inside of him.

Dracula took a minute to think about what Scrappy had told him. The idea this mangy hound wanted to carry out nefarious things against Googie intrigued The Count. Maybe Scrappy was more useful then he had imagined him to be. An evil idea crossed his mind making his fangs grow at the thought of it, so he pitched the idea to Scrappy:

How avout I turn you into a verevolf and you take Googie hostage and do vhat you vant to her vhile you create havoc around dis area and get rid of dat meddlesome Mystery Inc vhile I capture Shah-gy and bring him to my castle dungeon.

It was at this moment where Scrappy had an epiphany about the Count and his obsession with turning him into a werewolf:

"Listen Count, at this point, I think you are about the most fucked up psycho I've ever come across. All you want to do is change me into a hopeless beast who kills people so you can get your fangs off on it" Scrappy said in a truthful tone pointing his claw at the amused Count.

"The deal is off. Go find another psycho werewolf transformee just like yourself to do your dirty work, oops, that's right, I created the new killing machine for you, so you not only owe me my money, but you owe me royalties, pal" Scrappy said in a curt smart aleck tone spitting at the count making one of his pant legs wet with his logy.

The Count was angered by this reaction and his eyes turned red with rage after he had given this simpleton ample opportunities to live as a free hound. Yet, even in Dracula's what he called fairness, this spotted twit of a Doo was not playing his game and this really tore it as he yanked the book out of his cape and put his nose face to face with Scrappy's nose inside the cage:

"That tears it, no more Mr. Nice Guy. You vill do vhat I vant you to do, you have no choice" Dracula hissed finding the page with the harvest werewolf moon spell on it.

Scrappy sat there in the cage laughing to himself at the thought of this fanged idiot trying to read a spell out of his own book:

"I'm a warlock you idiot, I know every single spell in your book and know you can't cast anything worth a shit without someone like me or just the right timing of the planets aligning with the moons to cast it on the next victim in the line of werewolves you so desperately want to turn me into" Scrappy said in a defiant tone chuckling to himself at the mockery he was dishing to The Count.

"What makes you think I'm even going let you hypnotize me into casting the exact same spell on myself I casted on Shaggy?" Scrappy laughed crossing his arms across his chest in the ultimate show of defiance.

Dracula's blood was at a boil and he could feel his inner beast start to rear its ugly head the more he was taunted by this poor brainless sapien of a mutt. A very low sounding frightening growl escaped his fanged jaws making even the Hunch Bunch start to worry about how far Scrappy was willing to push The Count's patience:

"Crunch, Maybe we should try to reason with Scrappy before The Master loses his temper" Brunch said feeling his legs shake at the prospect of an enraged Dracula going against a pup who had zero idea what he was in for when Dracula let his inner beast take over his being.

Crunch was behind Brunch's hump gripping his back in total terrified fashion while he said in his clearest language:

"Dooowhowhwohwhooo" making Brunch swallow hard at possibly having to calm down an enraged Dracula to save the life of a hapless mutt who in all honesty deserved the full brunt of his Master's wrath.

So Brunch readied himself by getting into a runners stance by kneeling to the ground with Crunch still attached to his back waiting to see how things would play out between The Master and Scrappy.

..

"So… you think you can be a smart aleck with Dracula you vashed up little excuse for a Doo!" Dracula snarled bearing his enlarged fangs at Scrappy who sat there in the cage continuing to mock the enraged Count by making faces at him and continuing to dish out his mockery:

"Haha, dream on you green faced blood bank stealing creep, what makes you think I'm falling for your hypnotic crap again?" Scrappy scoffed as he got on his knees ready to cast a spell with his paws as he saw The Count's eyes turn blood red.

"Oh but you vill do as I say or I vill kill you and not think twice about leaving your rotting flesh for the vultures to consume after I drink all your blood dry out of you and rip your little head off and put it on a pole in my dungeon as a souvenir" Dracula snarled ready to dish out the full extent of his hypnotic power on the unsuspecting Doo in front of him.


	4. Part IV

Googie walked down the quiet neighborhood street at a brisk pace frustrated her girlfriend, Velma was ignorant, if not uneducated, to the fact Shaggy had always carried his curse deep within him and had tried desperately to keep it as far away from the ones he loved as much as possible.

She knew Velma and Freddy did not grasp the gravity of turmoil she saw come out of Shaggy those rough last few months they were together after they got back from Transylvania. She had seen a man who was the timid yet courageous young race car driver she had fallen in love with at the track turn into a distant, quiet, angry the entire time monster who blamed her for not getting as far away from him as she could when she had the chance.

But Googie's heart was full of too much love and loyalty to Shaggy to let him mire himself into a quagmire of anger, depression, and resentfulness for an accident which wasn't his fault. Her heart told her to stick with Shaggy no matter how bad it got and no matter how bad he treated her as a result.

The months passed and things did not improve, in fact, they got worse when Shaggy decided to move out and not tell her he was doing it the day she went to work her job as a master mechanic at the track her brother owned on the outskirts of town.

When she came home late that evening to Shaggy's things gone, his red colored rat racer not in the driveway and both the dogs gone with him was the day her heart broke when the cold hearted reality of being dumped cut her up like a buzz saw slicing a log in a lumber mill.

She had thought she could make it work, but Shaggy had proven to her his problems were more important to him then getting married to the woman who accepted his quirky habits and could bring him out of the life he dreaded into the stable loving home life which could have excelled his racing career and made him into the dream racer she would have stood by and supported to great things.

Now, there she stood in a semi empty house, devastated, heartbroken, and angry over the cowardly callous actions of her former boyfriend who she thought was better then this. She didn't know what to do or what to think so she just walked out of the house and went to stay with her brother until she was ready to figure out what to do next with his and some of her family's help.

The next several months for her were a blur of being saddled with selling the house, getting rid of all of its contents while trying to figure out where she was going to stay since her brother who was married and had a family could not give her a room to stay in until she got back on her feet.

Somewhere during that time, Velma stepped in and gave her a room to rent in her own house until she could find a place of her own to live which was a huge help and one less thing she had to worry about as she slowly started to rebuild her life.

Velma and Googie had become close friends since Shaggy had introduced Googie to Mystery Inc well before the incident with Dracula had happened. She liked Velma's brains as much as Velma liked her hands on work she did with race cars and the fact she was a very attractive woman in her eyes.

Googie had known Velma was a lesbian, but Velma never pushed it in her face because she knew in her heart that Googie needed space to get herself back on her feet and probably would be dating men again as soon as she felt ready to.

So Velma and Googie remained close friends that did everything together when both of them weren't working. Velma liked to show Googie some of her favorite experiments she did at the chemistry lab she worked at while Googie would often take her to the races her brother would participate in at various race tracks including his own in Southern California.

One night after a race at her brother's track, Googie and Velma sat alone in the grandstands watching the sun set over the horizon when Velma asked Googie if she had ever thought about being with another woman. Googie her entire life had been into men and looked at Velma confused.

Velma had seen the way she looked at her and the way she had reacted when Velma was in a bikini or those few times lately she had found herself staring at Velma's naked body after she got out of the shower or was changing.

Googie felt her heart pounding as she thought about the times she was walking behind Velma staring at her ass bouncing in her skirt or getting peeks up it when she wasn't looking. Or the times when she would fantasize about having Velma in her arms all because Velma was the one woman in her life who had done what Shaggy could not and that was be that friend who stood by her when she was going through tough times.

She remembered the moment Velma asked her out on those grandstands they ended up kissing each other on after Googie had said yes. The first date and what followed after were some of the most intense intimacy Googie had ever felt and she had felt herself release from the pain and the agony of Shaggy leaving her.

She felt free, she felt like herself, and she finally could move on with her life until this blasted curse which had painfully separated her from Shaggy decided to play with her mind in the worst way possible.

It tormented her to no end to know she had to bring up these old wounds after she had worked so hard to get rid of them by starting another relationship with someone who knew Shaggy, but didn't need to know about this dreadful lycanthropy being the reason Googie wanted to move on in the first place.

She wondered if she should even tell Fred and Velma about Shaggy's curse like she did Daphne who had told her she knew too after Shaggy had told her in private one night after they had left his Uncle Nat's birthday party.

She knew Freddy was already resistant to it and Velma didn't want to believe anything other then what she did that it was all a hoax and Shaggy was the victim of someone in a werewolf costume with a big dangerous dog.

Googie kept walking until she saw a bench at the edge of the neighborhood which was across from a trailhead which started across the small ATV road and led into the hills above their neighborhood.

She plopped down on the bench not caring if her skirt rode up a little bit as she rested her arms on the top of her thighs and buried her hands in her eyes trying to get rid of the remaining sobs before she figured out what to do next.

…...

Scrappy could feel the pull of Dracula's hypnosis try to lure him into the trance even as he rested his back against the cage while forming an open ball shape with both of his paws ready to strike the center of The Count's chest when it became visible.

He could see the giant fangs of The Count dripping with his drool as the full mental power of his hypnosis made itself felt inside the cage threatening to engulf Scrappy into its evil darkness.

"You vill do as I say or face da wrath of my power" Dracula hissed feeling his nails on his long fingers getting sharper as his fangs dripped their own condensation while his hypnotic power took over his being and flooded the cage in a swirling dark purple colored cloud circulating around both of them.

Scrappy couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing as he heard banshee like Romaninian cries drowning out the sounds, if there were any, of the outside world around him. He felt as caged in the middle of this out of this world hypnotic swirl as he did in the real world and he had only one chance to deliver this shot or succumb to God only knew what lay awaiting for him inside the purple vampuric swirl going around both he and Dracula who was about to unleash its full potential right between Scrappy's eyes.

"Do you hear me, you pathetic excuse for a Doo?" Dracula hissed with the hiss sounding more hypnotic then threatening.

"If you do not comply with my demands, I vill kill you vhere you sit, do you understand me?!" Dracula commanded with the sounds of the commands wringing in Scrappy's ears making his legs start to shake, the first sign to him that he was succumbing to the dominating power of Dracula's spell.

"You vill become a verevolf or die vhere you sit" Dracula commanded putting his hands on the bars on the outside of the cage after he opened the door which exposed his chest.

"THERE!" Scrappy's mind yelled at him snapping him back into reality.

"There's the shot you've been waiting for, do not waste it!" Scrappy heard his mind say to him and in a blur it happened:

"FLINTOG RINHOW!" Scrappy shouted as he felt the ball he had made his paws out of fill up with a big bright fireball which launched itself from his cupped paws and found its intended target dead on in the heart.

Dracula was unleashing his full hypnotic power by summoning all the ancients and banshees of his monster world to come help him put Scrappy into complete mindless hypnosis.

He could feel Scrappy's spirit starting to slowly succumb to the power of his hypnosis so he decided to put the full court press on by opening the cage door and sticking his head inside it.

However, what The Count didn't know or anticipate was that Scrappy had scouted his next move which put his chest on a collision course with a very hot ball of fire which was at that moment being cued up by the words "FLINTOG RINHOW!" which he barely heard over the deafening screams of the banshees who were now in a frenzy swirling around in the purple hypnotic tempest which rotated around both of them.

Before The Count knew what was coming at him, he saw a very hot very bright ball of fireball magic making a one way ticket for his heart.

His eyes quickly turned from red to their yellow as all he could do was brace for the inevitable impact:

"Oh Cheese…" he whimpered as brightness similar to God's finger dissolved his hypnotic swirl and engulfed his sight in a blinding red hot magical flash.

The impact Dracula felt was violent as it tore into his chest like sharp wasp stings launching him from the cage ten feet in the air as it violently pushed him from the air onto the ground while he felt his feet, legs, and groin getting viciously ripped open while he was ripped through the sharp brush at ungodly speed and smashed through part of the rock wall of the canyon behind the bat copter where he came to rest a few meters inside leaving a large crack in the canyon wall all the way up to the top of it.

Brunch, who had been kneeling on one knee the entire time froze when he saw his Master being launched into the air and drug along the ground until he hit the canyon wall and pieces of it hit him in the face after he had taken the violent beyond words impact.

Crunch, who had been gripping Brunch's back as hard as he could looked up when the bright light illuminated the area around them and saw Dracula being launched and drug across the sharp brush at breakneck speed by a magical fireball which had lodged itself in his chest and had sent him smashing violently through the canyon wall as pieces of the rock hit him on the top of the head and dropped by his feet.

"BBBBBBBLLLLLLAAASSSSSSTTTTEEERRRRRRRZZZZ" Crunch cried as he fell to his knees sobbing hard at seeing what could be the last breaths of his Master who had become entombed inside the giant crack in the canyon wall his back had created from the sheer force of the magical fireball slamming him into it.

Brunch, on the other hand, stood there frozen like an ice sculpture not believing what he had just witnessed his Master go through. He played the scene in his mind over and over again still not believing his Master could survive such an impact much less have to resort to THAT FORM in order to save his own life.

Regardless if his Master had to use THAT FORM or not, they had a huge problem on their hands and that problem was the bright light from the magic fireball had most likely tipped off the community around them of their location and snoopers would soon be there to investigate what was going on.

This was bad on two fronts because Dracula had so far failed in his conquest to make Scrappy a werewolf and it was only a few short minutes before their window of opportunity closed for good when the harvest moon moved out of the center position it was in above their heads.

One way or another, Brunch would have to let THAT FORM he dreaded more than his Master going through with his threats do whatever it had to do in order to get Scrappy to comply even if it meant putting both him and that despicable hound within an inch of both of their lives.

So Brunch resumed his kneeling even as the spittle from his frothy friend above him stained his shirted hump. He looked over at the cage and looked over at the massive crack in the canyon awaiting his Master to arise in a form he never thought he'd have to deal with again.

….

Googie had her hands buried in her eyes as she sat on the bench letting her remaining sobs leak themselves out of them. She figured she had nothing to lose when she told Freddy and Velma the truth about Shaggy's curse because she would have Daphne in her corner to support her story.

Win, lose, or draw, Googie felt in her heart it was the only way to cleanse herself of this horrible curse once and for all so she could help her friends deal with what they were going to face.

She took a few more seconds to gain her composure by centering herself with a little meditation before she made the long walk back to Velma's house. It was at that moment after she opened her eyes again that a very bright flash illuminated the hills above where she sat startling her out of her centering of her mind.

Then she heard a very faint crash like thunder a second or two after the bright flash stopped. It confused her because there were no storms nearby and the noise came from a section of the hills she knew well from her hiking in them with the gang. There was a canyon a half or so mile from there she and the gang had many picnics at when they were hiking in the mountains because it was a favorite spot for the ATV clubs and mountain bikers to start their races up to the top of the mountain which overlooked the entire city and coastline beyond it in all directions on clear days when the marine layer didn't sock in the view like it did most of time.

Nobody unless they were well experienced hikers or people who were part of the ATV and mountain biker clubs ever ventured upthere after dark because the trail was very treacherous and anyone who had tried without a light ended up being plucked out by rescue hikers the next morning or air lifted out and forced to pay the city the expense of getting them out by donation to the local rescue fund.

"Somebody must be in trouble, so I better go check to see if they are alright" Googie thought to herself as she stood up.

But then she looked down at how she was dressed and realized she did not have the equipment on her which was needed to help someone or had the correct footwear to deal with the very treacherous terrain of the hills.

However, where the flash came from was in a less treacherous area of the hills not so far up them where she and Velma had hiked to before when Freddy and Daphne weren't with them and that trailhead was only a half mile from where she stood by the bench she had been sitting on.

She also had her cell phone with her and could use the light to guide her to the trailhead and the mile and a half hike it would take to get to the part of the canyon the light was seen in. There was also a tower nearby so if she needed to call out for help, she could easily get ahold of 911 or Velma if she needed to.

So against her better judgment, she started up the trail after walking across the ATV road to the marker where it started. The walk to the trailhead leading to the canyon the bright light seen in was treacherous and Googie could feel each of the rocks wanting to twist her feet in a different direction so she pulled out her cell phone to give her some light even though the full moon above her was unusually bright on this night.

After nearly stumbling over some exposed roots she couldn't see and nearly tearing her skirt on some thorny bushes she brushed it across, she made it to the trailhead which went off to the left and led into a more flattened less hilly area. She shined her light down it to see if she could sit anywhere along it to catch her breath and make sure her shoes were not ruined since she had forgotten how treacherous this trail was in her haste to check on the source of the bright light she had seen.

She started down it at a slow pace to try to catch her breath as a high rock big enough for her to sit on came into view. She sat down on it picking up both her legs to see besides some dirt between the tred of the bottom of her shoes, they looked good otherwise. She looked around realizing she was the only one on this trail and the stillness of the night gave her the creeps. As soon as she caught her breath, she would go check out the source of the bright flash and get the hell out of there if she ran across nothing since she had an even longer walk back to Velma's in front of her.


End file.
